


Quit You

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi is fed up with Kaiba's attitude and obsessions, but does it really change anything?<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit You

“You know what, Kaiba? Fine. I don’t care if you notice me.” The blonde duelist growls out, watching the trench-coat billow as Kaiba starts to follow Yugi into the arena,

“Because no matter how many times you duel him, that’s the only time, the only part of himself he’ll give you. The rest goes to me, and dammit, you aren’t even getting that much from me any more.”

Blue eyes spark at the perceived challenge and Kaiba smirks, but he doesn’t break stride.

Jou couldn’t quit him if he tried.


End file.
